dboefandomcom-20200214-history
Circles, Covines etc.
Chumbley scattered advice about different working elements of the system around the book, so I'm just going to summarise them here. The Seeker (pp54) General advice/warning for seekers, including a prayer of intent. Stresses the nature of this path as one of instant gnosis. The Covine (pp55) Chumbley recommends that the system be conducted in a group of four. This is primarily for symbolic reasons- here again we see a usual lodge approach to the system, where we have different floor officers representing different forces. He mentions that the rites in the book are intended to be conducted by a group of four (ideally 2 men and 2 women), but that if one intends to do it with any other number (read: solo), then they're free to adapt it according to their own path, so long as the fourfold symbolism of the watchers is maintained in some form. Realising that this book is primarily going to be used by solo practitioners, he seems to advise that one could break up the seven great rites into smaller chunks to make them more manageable. How well this would work remains to be seen. The Shrine (pp63) Chumbley regards the shrine as necessary for solitary practice. Basically, it's something like a table with devotional objects on it. He recommends decorating the area with various animal hides or other shamanic-style objects. The vessel is the centrepiece of the shrine, ideally with a candle on top of it (white at the beginning, then different colours according to one's practice). Incense is also good (as are masks- CS seem to like them). He then advises that if you can't find a good place for it (read: to hide it), or if you can only phone it in because you're worried that people might see it, then just do it astrally. The Circle (pp64) Pretty standard in all modern magical practice. In the DBoE, the main method of casting the circle is called Hallowing the Kingdom of Qayin Ideally, the circle should be traced out with consecrated powders. At any rate, a border is necessary. The circle is what Chumbley is referring to when he talks about the Blood-acre. In his Cainite mythos, it's the site of the First Murder, where Cain killed Abel. The ideal setting is deep in a forest. A circle of bare earth should be cleared, and a fire built in the centre, with an upright stave in the middle, with a wreath of flowers, fruits etc. on it. This is also burned with the fire. Alternatively, a candle may be used. Sigils should then be traced on the earth, using powders. Offerings of sacred boughs are placed at each quarter (and burned afterwards) as follows: * North- Blackthorn * Northeast- Whitethorn * East- Rowan * Southeast- Willow * South- Yew * Southwest- Hazel * West- Apple * Northwest- Ivy It should be noted that the circle is normally entered from the North-East (between night and dawn). There's a lot of ritual protocol about who enters first etc. (Mathers would be proud), but basically for a solo practitioner, the important points are that you: * Ask the spirits of the land and the Hidden Intercessor to open the way * Throw a coin to the unlit hearth as an offering of entry * Enter the circle * Don't leave until you're done It culminates in jumping over the fire. The basic compass is used, aside from the MW rite, for solitary and lesser workings in the system. The Double Ouroboros (pp68)